Possessive of a Shota
by KawaiShotaDeath
Summary: The young heir of the Akashi household had a teal-haired boy as a cousin and a purple-haired giant as his butler. Nothing out of the ordinary right? Well, it seems that both of them can't keep their hands off our little Seijuro. Now they are spending their summer break together in a villa. But wait! He's just ten! Is he going to lose his innocence that early in his life?


**A/N: I have a wild imagination… and a dirty one at that…**

**Anyways, I hope you do enjoy this fic that I came out of nowhere.**

**Warning(s): This fic **_**contains**_** Yaoi, meaning Male x Male relationship. Don't like don't read. May include underage sex and any other kinky dirty stuff that I dreamt of writing. Characters will be OOC 'cause I fail to write IC characters. I will try my best though to keep them IC. AU fic.**

**Note(s): Currently on their summer break. R & R please :) Akashi and Kuroko are cousins, while Murasakibara is Akashi's personal butler. Kuroko x Akashi x Murasakibara. Kuroko and Murasakibara will be possessive of Akashi. Inspired by a lot of Shizaya (Durarara!) doujinshis. **

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB! I own nothing.**

* * *

✄**Possessive of a Shota **

**.**

**Prologue**

For the Akashi household, going for an overseas trip on a break or holidays is as common as drinking water on a daily basis.

But this was not little Seijuro had in mind during one of his summer breaks.

"Why are we going to the villa Okaa-san? I thought you promised with Otou-san that we will be going to overseas for our holiday," Akashi Seijuro, a child of age ten currently with an intelligence of a normal middle school boy.

But as smart as he can be, he is still a child after all.

"I'm sorry sweetie~ But sudden important issues from our company came and Otou-san and I had to go and finish the problem," Akashi Nanami, Seijuro's mom apologized and she ruffled little Akashi's carmine red hair.

Currently they were riding in their black limousine, little Akashi sitting on his mother's lap with a frown on his pink-tinted face. He was upset that his parents' didn't manage to fulfill their promise this time, but he knew that if they are sacrificing their time with Seijuro for 'company issues' it must've been really serious.

"And don't you worry Seijuro. Didn't you always complain that you don't have enough time to play with Murasakibara-kun? Well, he's going to stay with you in the villa," Akashi Seikaro, Seijuro's father added as he grinned at his son.

Little Akashi's ears perked up at this, his frown melted into an excited grin. "Atsushi's going to stay with me in the villa?"

His father nodded; whilst their chauffeur and also Seijuro's private butler heard the conversation couldn't help but to smile at Seijuro's enthusiasm. "I'll do my best to serve Sei-chin well, Akashi-sama."

The Murasakibara household have served under Akashi's household for several generations. In this generation, Murasakibara Atsushi was fated to serve the little Akashi heir. At first when he heard he needs to serve a kid he was unhappy; but he changed his mind as soon as he saw the innocent face of the red-haired child.

Now age twenty-two, he is the loyal butler of _his_ Seijuro.

"And we have another guest for you! You longed to spend some time with Kuroko-kun as well right?" Nanami told.

Seijuro's grin seemed to stretch even wider. "Tetsuya's coming too?"

At this point Atsushi wanted nothing but to strangle the so-called Kuroko Tetsuya. He saw how touchy he is when it comes to _his_ Seijuro and he didn't like it.

He really, _really_ dislikes it.

Kuroko Tetsuya is Seijuro's cousin, and he often visited the Akashi's to play with _hi_s dear little Akashi. And with a cousin as cute as Seijuro, he couldn't help it but to feel his smooth baby-like skin under his fingers more.

And this was only noticed by Murasakibara Atsushi since he himself _loved _to touch that smooth skin of Seijuro as well.

Remembering all those times when he noticed it made Atsushi seethed his teeth in anger. But he managed to hold it in when he looked at Seijuro's grinning face.

After thirty-minutes of driving, they have reached the huge villa of the Akashi's property. Tetsuya will be here first to take care of Seijuro while Atsushi sends Akashi's parents to the airport since it was near.

And the purple-haired giant dreaded this.

_What will he do to Sei-chin when I'm not here to keep watch?_

As much as he wanted to tell the couple to drive themselves to the airport, he can't defy the ones that let him meet Seijuro.

Once Atsushi parked the limo at the villa's gate, he came out of the driver's seat to open the car door for the Akashi's. Seijuro was the last one to come out, and when the little Akashi looked up at him with his innocent-filled eyes, Atsushi couldn't help but to hold his breath at that cute sight.

He can't stop himself from asking the little Akashi, "Can I carry you for a while, Sei-chin?"

Seijuro tilted his head questioningly at this (making Atsushi's heart pounded hardly in his chest) and after a second of thinking, he held up his hands for Atsushi.

Murasakibara smiled and bend down to circle his long arms around Seijuro's small waist; Seijuro's arms circled around the giant's neck on instinct. Atsushi supported Seijuro's backside with an arm and instinctively he turned his head towards the crook of the child's neck.

The smell of fresh strawberries filled his nose and makes his mouth watered. He certainly didn't regret for recommending the child to use the strawberry shampoo; he smelled like heaven!

_I wonder if he tastes like strawberries as well._

As he walked towards the villa's doorstep the thought passed through his mind like a hurricane. He blushed and scolded himself for thinking such thoughts about his young master.

The thought implied so many things. _Dirty yet hot_ things.

Nanami and Seikaro were standing by the doorstep, eyes searching for a certain Kuroko.

"That's strange," Nanami pondered. "Kuroko-kun promised me that he will be here on time."

"Maybe he forgot?" Seikaro suggested.

"Er… Akashi-san. I'm over here."

Both Akashi's jumped at the voice and whipped their heads at the door. There stood a teal-haired boy standing with his luggage in tow.

"Oh, there you are! Nice to see you again, Kuroko-kun," Seikaro happily greeted.

Kuroko nodded at the greeting. "Nice to see you too, Akashi-san."

"Oh my Kuroko-kun! I can't believe we didn't notice you! We're sorry," Nanami smiled and apologized.

"It's okay; I'm used to it… May I ask where's Seijuro-kun?"

"He's over here."

Tetsuya looked up to see a purple-haired giant standing not so far from him, his arms around _his_ dear little cousin.

As he stared straight into the giant's piercing and narrowed eyes, a challenge was sent to him.

And he accepted it with pleasure with his own anger-filled stare.

Blue and purple clashed together.

_He's mine!_


End file.
